Hell Girl Changes For A New
by Heavenmoonlight
Summary: Being Hell Girl is hard. But what is harder is not understanding why everyday she watchs this boy. She doesn't understand and is confussed. Is it possible that Ai Emma is developing feelings for this boy? What happens if he finds out shes Hell Girl?
1. Chapter 1

Alright making a Hell girl Fanfiction. Hopefully it will be good. Enjoy!

Being Hell girl is not an easy job. Senting misurble people to hell. Also having to tell so many people the same thing over and over again. And seeing the terrible lives some people live in. Though as the years pass Ai Emma grew less and less emotional. After seeing so many things it has made her not care about anything anymore. Hell Girl was just a job she can't quit. Thats all she thought of it now. She never cares about these dumd people anymore. But for some reason...this boy has. Everyday at 2pm to 6pm this boy comes to the same park. Then sits by the same tree. That's all he does every single day. It was weird to Ai because all people she seen never did the same thing litterly everyday at the same time. Everyday she would watch the boy. The boy had silver hair, baby blue eyes, and olive skin. He wears a highschool uniform. Also he looked strong like he works out. Though Ai didn't understand why she watched this boy. She didn't understand why he has her interested in him.

One day at 2:15pm the boy is sitting by the tree looking up at it. He hears footsteps and looks forward and Ai is standing there couple feet away from him. Ai and the boy just look at eachother.

Ai says "You...are always here..at the same time...everyday.." The boy looks at her and raises an eyebrow. The boy notices Ai is wearing a school uniform. But the uniform was not of any schools he ever seen before.

"Thats very direct...kind of sounds like you stalk me."

"Hard not to notice the same person by the same tree at the same time."

"True true, I tend to have others notice me here all the time. Sometimes have people spread rumors about me for no reason" the boy says and shakes his head.

"But why are you here everyday?"

"Well if you look closely at the tree you can see a birds nest in it" the boy says pointing at the tree. Ai looks up at the tree and sees nothing. The boy laughs.

"You won't see it just standing there. You have to come closer and look" the boy says. "You can see it if you sit next to me."

Ai goes up the the boy and sits next to him but far enough where they aren't touching. Ai looks up in the tree. Then she sees the birds nest.

"What's so special about that birds nest" Ai asks.

"Well if you look closely you can see little eggs up in the birds nest. And any day now those eggs will hatch." Ai blinks and looks up in the tree and squinks her eyes alittle and sees the eggs. Then out of no where they both hear a tiny crack noise. Then they hear it again. Then hearing tiny chirping sounds. Ai blinks and sees movement up in the tree and sees a tiny little bird up in it moving around.

"And looks like they hatched today" the boy says smiling. "Its the begining of a new life for those little birds. This is why I been here everyday. I wanted to see the birth of those baby birds." Ai just stares at the baby birds. For so many years all she been doing is ending lives. Bring innocent or guilty people to hell. Or putting the curse mark on people. To remind of the deal they made with her. That when they die they will also go to hell. All she did was end lifes. It was so different to see the birth of something. See the begining to something. Ai blinks and puts a hand on her chest where her heart would be. What is this feeling she is feeling? This warm fuzzy feeling inside? Was it happyness? Ai looks at the baby birds again and sees the mommy bird fly to the tree to see her babys. Ai starts to smile. This actually made her smile. The boy looks at Ai and pokes her cheek.

"You have a cute smile" the boy says. Ai blushs and her heart starts to race. She stops smiling.

"I wasn't smiling."

The boy laughs and pats Ai's head.

"You don't have to be all shy about it. Nothing wrong with smiling. It's nice to see someone smile and feel happy." Ai looks at him blushing still and looks into his eyes. Ai thinks that he seems to be happy that I'm smiling...why would he be happy about that? The boy smiles at Ai. Then Ai's phone in her pocket rings. Ai takes her phone out her pocket and sees the message

Unknown: Another one. Its that time again

Ai: alright

Ai sends the message and stands up.

"I have to go." The boy frowns and stands up too.

"Same here." Ai nods and starts walking away

"Ken!" The boy shouts. Ai stops and looks at the boy alittle confussed.

"My name is Ken. Lets do this again sometime."

"...I guess we can do this another time...Names Ai,,,see you later."

Ai walks away and smiles a little to her self. Ai thinks his name is Ken...Will have to remember that.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Girl Face The Pain

Ai couldn't get Ken out her mind. She had so many distraction's like bring people to hell but each time she couldn't get him off her mind. Anytime she closed her eyes she saw his face. Ai couldn't help but blush when thinking about him.

"What is wrong with me" Ai asks herself. Ai lays on her bed and throws a ball against the wall. Ai is just waiting for her to get the chance to see him again.

"Ai…is something wrong dear" Ai's grandmother asks?

"No grandmother…just want to leave here for a little." Ai gets off the bed. 10 minutes later Ai is in the Human World. Ai walks down the street looking down to the ground.

"I want to see Ken" Ai tells herself. Ai looks up and she is standing in front of a restaurant. Ai looks at the people eating and goofing off.

"Pitiful souls. Have no care in the world" Ai says to herself. Then Ai's eyes widen. She sees Ken in there as a waiter. He is handing out drinks to people and is smiling. Ai look's up at the restaurant sign and the restaurant is called "Frank Bob's Exciting Seafood." Ai thinks "So he works here…maybe I should go in and see him.." Ai walks into the restaurant and Ken looks and sees Ai. He smiles. Ai sits at a table and Ken goes over.

"Hey Ai, haven't seen you since last week." Ai blushes a little. Ai thinks, "He remembered me."

"So what do you want to eat?" Ai looks at the menu and doesn't know what any of the food is.

"Um…I never tried any of this food before…what do you think I should get?"

"Well the hot wings are-"

"I will have the hot wings then" Ai says finishing off Ken's sentence.

"Um alright" Ken says and he writes it down and goes up to the chief and tells him. Ai looks at Ken's butt and then blushes like crazy.

"Wow wow gets a hold of yourself girl! No staring at peoples butts" Ai thinks. Ken comes back with the hot wings. He puts them on the table. Ai stares at the hot wings not knowing what to do.

"You pick them up and hand it sideways. Then you eat it. Make sure not to bite the bone." Ai picks up the chicken and eats it. She gets sauce on her face and her eyes widen.

"This is good" Ai says. Ken laughs and grabs a napkin and wipes Ai face. Ai blushes like crazy and Ken gets the sauce off her. Ai feels embarrassed and Ken laughs. Ken walks away and Ai continues to eat. Anytime Ken got the chance he goes over and talks to Ai. Ai is happy to see Ken again and listens to Ken anytime he talks. Ai finishes it and is about to go out the door.

"Wait Ai" Ken yells. Ken runs up to Ai.

"yes" Ai says?

"Um…would you…like to go…on a date sometime…?" Ai blushes at what Ken is asking and she nods. Ken smiles and gets out a piece of paper and writes something down and hands the paper to Ai.

"This is my number. Text me sometime and tell me what day is good for you." Ai smiles and Ken smiles too. Ken leans in and Ai starts blushing more. Ken's lips touch Ai's lips. It was a quick kiss but Ai wishes it was longer. Ken goes back in the restaurant. Ai smiles and walks away from it.

"My first kiss…It was with Ken…" Ai says smiling.

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading so far! Hope everyone likes the story :) The chapter is right when Ai left the resturant Ken was working at.

Ken waved bye to Ai and walked back into the resturant.

"Ken your shift is over" Someone yelled. It was Ken's boss who yelled that.

"Alright." Ken walked into the mens room and took his uniform on. He got is regular black jeans on then his phone rings. Ken picks up his phone and answers it.

"Hello" Ken asked?

"Brother!" someone yelled through the phone. The voice sounded familor. It was his little sister Rika. Rika is only 7 and only calls if its an emergency.

"Rika! What's wrong?"

"Brother! Help me! I-" ken then heard struggling and his sister screaming through the phone.

"RIKA! RIKA!" Ken then hears the phone being picked up.

"Rika are you ok?"

"Hello Ken" a female voice said.

"Who are you? What's going on! Where's my sister" Ken screamed.

"Calm down Ken. You know you this is right"? Ken paused. Ken's eyes widden and he realized who it was.

"GIA" Ken screamed though the phone. Gia is Ken's ex girlfriend. Ken dated her for six months but they broke up. Ken broke up with Gia because they got into dumd fights and also Gia had anger problems.

"Gia! What's going on?" screamed Ken.

"Wow easy there boy. Listen if you want your sister then come to the park. And don't be a smart ass and call the cops or bring anyone. Do that then your little sister's head will litterly be on the footsteps on your house." Gia hung up and all Ken heard was static. Ken punched the locker door.

"Dang it!" Ken got his shirt off and ran out the resturant. He ran faster then he ever has before. He had no time to waste. His sister was in trouble. Ken got the park and screamed "GIA! GIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ken looked around and saw a bush moving. Ken walked up to the bush and Gia came out the bush. Gia had a perfect figure. Slender body with beautiful golden blond hair. Nice tan skin that so smooth to the touch. Then those beautiful green eyes that seem to stare right into your soul. This girl Ken once loved with a burning passion. But nopt anymore. Ken ran up to her quick and grabed her red v cut shirt and picked her right off the ground.

"GIA! WHERE IS MY SISTER" Ken screamed at her. Gia looked emotionless and in a quick motion she punched Ken in the chest. Ken yelled in pain and let her go. Gia then kicked him in the face and Ken went flying back and slamed into the tree. Ken's mouth was bleeding. Ken got up and ran to Gia. RIght before he was about to punch her Gia pulled out a gun quick and pointed it at him. Ken stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you ever hear that you are never suppose to punch a women. Also just for you to see." Gia walked to the bush gun still pointed at Ken and pulled out huge bag. the bag was wiggling around.

"Oh my gosh! Did you bag my sister!" Gia laughed which sounded twisted and crazy. She put one of her hands into her black pants.

"Yeah. though she moves around to much. Now Kenny BooBoo. What will you do to get your sister back?" Ken glared at Gia.

"Would do anything for my sister. Give her back now!"

"I will once you give me the money Ken." Ken raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?" Gia walked up to Ken and put the gun to Ken's head and screamed in his ear "The money you stole from me! You know what I'm talking about!"

Flashback

8 months ago Gia and Ken were together at Gia's house. It's been five months for them. Ken and Gia were kissing on the couch. Gia's lips were so soft on Ken's lips. Ken always loved kissing Gia. She just made him be able to forget all the problems he had. Ken's family were having money problems. At this rate Ken will have to get three jobs just to help his family. He also has school and because of work he been failing his classes. Also he hasn't been able to get enough sleep and just been so stressed out. Now he never has any time to hang out with Gia. Gia leaned back and looked at Ken and put her arms around his neck.

"Babe whats wrong? You are not acting like your normal self Kenny BooBoo."

"Its...nothing" Ken said.

"Really? Usually you would want to go to the next level when we are kissing" Gia said. Ken's face turned bright red.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T!" Gia laughed seducively and kissed Ken again. Gia sucked on Ken's bottom lip and put her hands under his shirt running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Let me help you forget your problems" Gia whispered. Ken took Gia's hands and put them back in her lap.

"Not in the mood for that." Gia rolled her eyes.

"Your never in the mood for anything."

"It's the money problem Gia." Gia rolled her eyes again and sat in Ken's lap and started to kiss his neck.

"Ditch them and come live with me. You will never have any money problems here" Gia whispered in Ken's ear. Ken eyes widden and he pushed Gia off him.

"You crazy! I could never ditch my family. I have a sister and mom is sick! Dad died few months ago and paying for his funnel still. Can't ditch my family!"

"You need to be happy and your dumd family causing your depresion!"

"Sweety...you wouldn't understand...your rich because of your fathers company...But please...I don't want this." Gia stand up and kicked the coffee table. A box broke and money fell on the floor. Gia grabed a lamp and crashed it on the ground. ken stood up quick.

"Gia!"

"Dang it Ken! You are so stupid! I try something and you never want anything!" Gia ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Ken went to the bathroom door and knocked on the bathroom door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE KEN!" Ken sighed and went back into the living room. Ken then looked at the money on the ground. There was hundreds of dollars on the ground just laying in front of him. "Gia's father lays money around like it's nothing...maybe...no its not right...maybe he won't notice...no can't steal...but..." Ken whispered to himselve. Ken jumped to the money and put couple hundred dollar bills in his pocket. Then he heard a crash in the bathroom. ken ran to the bathroom and kicked the door open. The mirror in the bathroom was smashed and Gia's fish was bleeding like crazy.

"Gia! Your hand!" Ken grabbed a towel and grabed Gia's hand and wrapped it the best way he could.

"We have to get you to a hospital!" Ken looked at Gia and she was crying.

"Why won't you make love to me Ken?"

"What? There's no time to talk about this. We have to get you taken care of." Gia pulled her hand away from Ken.

"Why won't you do things with me Ken! We been together for a while! WE SHOULD OF DONE STUFF BY NOW!'

"Gia...Sorry about this honey but..." Ken picked Gia up and carried her bridal style out the house. Gia was slamming her fist into Ken's chest.

"Hate you! I hate you Ken!" Ken sighed.

"This relationship isnt healthy..."

Present

"Gia...I don't have the money..." Gia punched Ken in the face.

"You better get the money! Or your sister dies! Ken you have 3 weeks to give me the money. If you don't your sister dies. Druged her and in 3 weeks she will die." Gia went to the bag and opened it and Rika was in there. She was tiny and had short black hair. She was in a little pink dress. Rika was breathing fast and her eyes are closed.

"Ken if you don't give the money to me your sister died. Don't even call the cops. Who is gonna believe you that the daughter of the wealthest man in the city would ever hurt your sister. She could of just got a cold or something. Be smart Kenny BooBoo. See you around."

Gia went up to Ken and pat his head then gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ken tried to hit her but she was to fast. Gia ran off and Ken went to the bag and got his sister out of the bag. Rika was burning up.

"I...I don't have the money...can't make enough money in 3 weeks...I...I need Hell Girl."

To be Continued

Thank you for all that been reading this :D sorry it took so long. Been working on a new story and been so busy. Please review! Also if anyone got any ideas for the next chapter message me :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again :) Thank you for anyone who been reading this up till now. Now it's back to Ai's point of view.

Ai laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She felt so sleepy but didn't want to go to sleep. Her mind was filled with Ken and she didn't want to let sleep claim her. If she slept then nightmare's of being Hell girl would cloud her mind. If she didn't sleep then she would be able to think of Ken. Her eye's started to close then she heard a yell.

"Ai! Ai! Wake up! No time to sleep it's time to work" Yelled Ren Ichimoku. Ai sighed and got up. Perfect just perfect, looks like this will be a all nighter again. Few moments later she was in the human world. Ai was given directions on her phone to where the next person will go on the Hell girl website and call for her help. Ai looked at her phone and it said for her to go to the library. No one gave her a name or any information about who is about to call for hell girl. Ai continues on her walk and looks up at the sky. It was a nice night. No cliud in the sky and the moon is completely full. Most nights are disguesting and cold. Ai gets to the entrance of the library and walks in. It was dark and cold in the building. No lights were on she walks to where the computers are in the library. Ai sees light from a computer and walks towards it. Ai sees someone at the computer. She squints her eyes to see who it is but she was to far to see to see who it is. Ai hides behind a book shelf. She sees that the Hell girl Website on the computer. Ai closes her eyes feeling alittle bad for the poor soul who is willing to take this horrible fate. Ai sees the person is finished and her phone glows and she looks down at her phone to see the name of the person who asked for Hell Girls help. Ai gasps when she sees who it was. It was Ken!

Kens point of view

Ken finishs it.

"There was no other way...my sister will die if I don't do something...Hell Girl is my only option...I pray this isn't just a rumor" Ken whispers to his self. Ken stands up and walks away from the computer. He looks at the ground then looks ahead and he sees a figure in the shadow. He can't make out who it is because it was so dark. Ken backs up alittle scaried then he makes a fist with his hands and yells "Who's there!"

"You have summoned me" The person says. It was a girls voice. Ken knew that he heard the voice somewhere but he couldn't figure out where because he had so much on his mind. At this point he didn't care who it was because he just wanted to end this now.

"Wait so you are Hell Girl?" He sees the girl in the shadow nod her head. The girl puts her hand out holding a strange looking doll. Ken raises his eyebrow.

"What is this" Ken asks.

"Take this" The girl says. She doesn't come out of the shadow and all Ken can see is her holding the doll out to him. Ken goes up and takes the doll. The girl puts her hand back into the shadow. Ken looks at the doll he is holding and notices a red string on it.

"If you really truely wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell " Ken grins.

"Great solves my problems." Ken grabs the string and is about to pull it.

"However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliever your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell. You will never know the joys of heaven: you will be left to wander through a world of pain and agony for all of eternity." Ken's eyes widden.

"What?"

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Now the choice is up to you." Ken sees the person walking away. Ken runs up to the girl and puts a hand on her shoulder. He can feel long hair on his hand.

"Wait! Tell me! Your voice...sounds familor...and sad...who are you Hell Girl?" The girl stopped in her steps. She turns around. The darkness still covers up her face.

"It wouldn't matter if you knew who I was. I am no one in this world. A lost soul with a curse to do for all eternity." The girl continues to walk and Ken stands there puzzled and confussed.

"Wait are you-" Ken trys to say but the girl disapears.

"...I know that voice from somewhere...but where?"

Ai Emma Point of view

Ai stands outside the Library expressionless. Ai hands turn into fist and she hits the wall. Her expression turns into anger.

"That idiot! How could he do this!?" Tears roll down Ai's face.

"If he unties that string...he...he will go to hell when he dies...I don't...want that...he is a good guy...doesn't deserve this curse..." Ai stares at the ground and punchs the wall again.

"If he...founds out...I'm Hell Girl...everything be ruined..." Ai screams to the top of her lungs and falls to the ground bawling. People walk by her confussed.

"What is wrong with me...why do I feel such pain in my chest...why do I feel this way...I don't understand" Ai thinks. Ai stays on the ground for alittle then stands up. Her hair covers her face and then she looks up at the moon.

"I have to stop this...Have to make sure he doesn't pull that thread."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't continued the story in a long time. Been so busy and have writers block. Here's the next chapter! It's 2 weeks later , which is a Saturday in the story.

Ken been trying everyday to earn enough money to pay back Gia but he realizes it is impossible to earn that much in such little lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He looks down at the doll in his hands and clenches it in his fist. Ken thinks "If I pull this thread…I stop Gia…But…I will be sent to hell when I die…is it worth it…" Ken tosses the doll in the air and catches it continuing this process. Kens phone goes off. Ken places the doll on his bed and picks up his phone and looks at it. It's an unknown message.

"Its Ai. The strange girl that doesn't know how to eat hot wings correctly. I was wondering if you were free today and hang out."

Ken laughs to himself. He remembers Ai trying to eat the hot wings an she got sauce on her face. Ken starts to type, "sure I'm free-" then he looks at the doll and his face turns into a frown.

"I'm sorry…I am not feeling well today." Ai messages back fast.

"If you are not feeling well I can bring my grandmothers soup she made me when I was sick. I swear it will make you good as news. I can bring it to your house." Ken knows his folks are not home and they won't be back for a week. Maybe having some company and some soup will actually make him feel better.

"Ok address is 213 Heart Street Stone Ct." Ken puts his phone down and he hides the doll behind his pillow. Ken walks into the bathroom and looks at himself. He actually looks sick because of his stress.

15 minutes later he hears his doorbell ring. Ken walks to the door and opens it. There's standing there with a little blush on her face and she is holding a basket with a counter in it.

"Hi" Ai says.

"Hey." Ai hands over the basket to Ken and she blushes more. Ken blinks a bit confused.

"Here's the soup" Ai says in almost a whisper. She looks so nerves and shy. Ken takes the basket. Ai bows and turns around and starts walking away and Ken blinks again.

"Hey! Do you want to come in? I mean you walked all the way here. Also it's a bit chilly out." Ai stops and looks back blushing more. Ken chuckles to his self and walks towards Ai and puts his hand in hers. Ai's hand is ice cold.

"Your hand is so cold. Come on. Get inside before you get sick like me." Ai blushes and looks at Ken and nods. Ken leads her into the house and he and Ai take off there shoes. Ken lets go of Ai's hand and walks to the kitchen. Ai looks around the house. It's a small little house and a bit run down. It also felt empty. Was Ken home alone? Ken comes back into the living room with a bowl of soup. He places it on his little coffee table. Ken sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. Ai blushes and sits next to Ken. Ken starts eating his soup and they are silent. Ken glances over at Ai who is playing with her thumbs looking down. She lets out a small cough. Ken tilts his head.

"Hey Ai?" Ai looks at Ken and then he puts his forehead against hers. Ai gasps blushing more and Ken looks into her eyes. Her eyes are red…blood red up close. Ai blushes like a idiot. Ken leans back.

"I thought you might have caught a cold because you coughed."

Ai shakes her head.

"Don't worry about me. You are the one sick." Ken laughs.

"I'm sick because of stress." Ai tilts her head.

"Stress?"

"Yes."

"Why are you stressed?"

"Long story."

"I'll Listen." Ken looks at Ai seeing she is serious. Also he feels as if he can trust her. He never felt this way about anyone before. He always felt he couldn't trust anyone. Not even Gia. Also he feels comfortable around her.

"…If I tell…will you promise to not tell anyone?" Ai nods. Ken looks at Ai. She gives a little smile. Ken keeps looking into her eyes. Just looking into her eyes…those red eyes…. Ken starts to feel light headed. Ken closes his eyes for a second.

Then opens them and realizes he is alone in the living room. He yells "Ai?" Ken looks down and sees blood on the ground. Ken stands up and looks around and sees the whole house has blood splattered on the ground. Then he hears glass break. He looks at his window and sees an ocean of blood coming into the house. The speed of it coming in was unbelievable. He gets hit by it and falls backwards. He hits the ground but realizes He is continuing to fall. Falling and falling. He continues falling into a ocean of blood. He tries to swim up but he can't move his arms or legs. He struggles but can't. He can't breath and he looks up feeling faint coming. Then Ken hears a whisper.

"Ken…Ken…. Ken…"

He closes his eyes and then opens up. He is back in the living room Ai looking at him worried.

"Ken are you ok?" Ken blinks looking around. Ai puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Ken?" Ken looks at Ai again.

"What happened Ai?"

"What you mean?"

"I was falling in blood."

"I don't understand." Ken blinks. Is he going insane?

"N-never mind…"

"You seem really stress Ken." Ai says and she blushes and hugs him. Ken blushes and hugs her back. Ken is so confused but just to be held is something he really needed right at that moment.

"Tell me what's wrong Ken." Ken sighs. He lets go of her and leans back looking at Ai.

"…My ex girlfriend poisoned my sister..." Ai's eyes widen.

"Did you tell the police?"

"If I tell the police it won't solve anything. She is well known and everyone thinks she is a little angel or a little princess. She is the daughter of Mr. Bricker."

"Oh my…"

"I have to pay her about $7,000 dollars in three weeks or my sister will die…"

"oh my gosh!" Ken nods and looking down.

"You might not believe me…might not believe my story to begin with…but…I found a way to stop her."

"How?"

Ken gets up and walks to his room and gets the doll and brings it into the living room. He shows Ai and she studies it.

"I went on the Hell Girl website…She came…If I pull this thread…Gia will go to hell…But then I will go to Hell when I die…Who am I kidding you probably don't believe me-" Ai puts her hands on Kens face. She moves towards Ken with a serious face.

"I believe you more then you think Ken." Ken looks at Ai and a blush forms on his face. Then he frowns.

"Ai…I am going to pull the thread." Ai's eyes widen.

"what-…" Ai pulls Ken towards her more. Ken looks around on her face and being so close he sees more on how beautiful she is.

"Wow Ai you know how beautiful you are-"

"Don't change the subject…Ken…you can't pull that thread." Ken raises his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Ken you can't pull that thread." Ken moves his face away from her touch. Ai looks serious again but more serious then before.

"You have to go to the police Ken."

"What! And have them call me crazy! As if!" Ai lowers her eyebrows.

"Going to Hell isn't worth it!"

"My sister is worth it" Ken yells.

"Ken! You can't go to hell!"

"Why not! I am a bad person to begin with! If I didn't steal to begin with then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Ken its not-"

"I stole money from Gia's father when I dated her! Stole $7000! I put her through hell! Couldn't help my family because I was being selfish! I deserve to go to Hell!"

"Ken-"

"This is my choice! Why do you care so much!"

"Ken-"

"You know I don't have time to fight with you! This is my choice."

"Ken…I don't want you to go to hell…" Ken looks at Ai who is close to tears. Ken starts to hurt seeing her about to cry.

"Ai…I didn't mean to yell…" Ai looks at Ken and she leans up fast and kisses him. Ken's eyes widen and he blushes. Ken kisses her back. The kiss felt so right and felt so good.

"Well well well look at the cute little couple" Says a female voice. Ken and Ai lean back fast and look towards Ken's room. Gia comes out of the shadows smiling.

"Ken times up."

To be Continued


End file.
